


what he deserves

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Help my spider son, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Feels, Suicidal Peter, TW: Suicide and self harm, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony loves his spider son, Why can I only write things that make me cry, self harming peter, tony is there for peter no matter what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Peter just wants to die.It’s what he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This takes place several months after ‘Please’ but you don’t have to read it to understand.

Peter wanted to die. 

 

It was simple.

 

He couldn’t save that poor girl from being murdered so he had to pay for her life with his.

 

He was sat on top of a building.

 

He wasn’t sure what neighbourhood he was in,he just knew he left Queens long ago.

 

Peter ripped of the mask of his suit and took off his backpack.

 

He’d packed supplies.

 

Peter told them out one by one and laid them in a line. 

 

A small blade.

 

A note he had written months ago.

 

One he finally would use.

 

And a small device that could disable Karen.

 

So she wouldn’t tell Tony something was wrong.

 

He didn’t even think about May, who was away on a work trip.

 

If he thought about her he wouldn’t be able to do it.

 

Peter knew Tony would be mad.

 

Hell, Peter knew he was being hypocritical.

 

Killing himself.

 

Months ago he had stopped Tony from doing the same.

 

But Peter could no longer live with his own failures.

 

He had to die.

 

First, he disabled Karen.

 

It was hard, but necessary.

 

Now he would truly die alone.

 

Then he used used webs to attach his mask and the note to the building.

 

On the roof where it would be hidden, but Tony would be able to find it.

 

Finally, he picked up the blade.

 

Peter felt as though he should be crying, but he couldn’t.

 

He didn’t care enough.

 

Harshly, he dug the blade into his arm.

 

It easily sliced through the suit and drew blood.

 

He cut again and again.

 

Blood covered the suit, dying it a darker shade of red.

 

Peter set down the blade.

 

He was ready.

 

He jumped off the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was sitting in his workshop, fiddling with his gauntlet, when it happened.

 

“Sir, Mr. Parker’s suit has gone offline. I’ve lost all connection.”

 

“Program Mark 47 with his last known location.”

 

Tony held out his arms and the suit assembled around him. The kid was on top of an apartment building in Brooklyn.

 

Tony took off at full power towards the location.

 

He had to get there quickly.

 

What if something happened to Peter?

 

Tony couldn’t let anything hurt the kid.

 

“Friday. Full speed.”

 

He swiftly turned a corner and froze.

 

There was Peter.

 

Plummeting to the ground.

 

Tony was having flashbacks to seeing Rhodey fall.

 

To putting a parachute in so Peter never would.

 

Why wasn’t he using it?

 

Tony desperately dove towards Peter.

 

When he flew past the building he saw it.

 

Peter’s mask and an envelope webbed to the side of the building.

 

“No...”

 

Tony put everything he had into the thrusters and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Tony caught Peter.

 

Just before he hit the ground.

 

Peter was covered in cuts. 

 

Blood.

 

Things he had done to himself.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yeah”, Tony opened the face on his suit, “I’m here. I’m gonna get you to a hospital.”

 

“No!” Peter was fighting against Tony’s hold on him, “No hospitals. Please.”

 

The kid sounded so desperate. Tony couldn’t say no to him.

 

“Okay. We’ll head to the tower. I’ll patch you up.”

 

“You sold it.”

 

“To Stark Industries. Do you really think I’d get rid of the only building close to you?”, Tony flew towards the tower, holding Peter like a baby.

 

The entire flight Peter didn’t say a word.

 

He looked so broken.

 

The entire time Tony bandaged his cuts, Peter remained silent.

 

It was eerie.

 

Once Tony had his wounds cleaned up he sat beside Peter, “what happened?”

 

“I fell.”

 

“People don’t leave notes when they fall, Peter.”

 

“There was a girl” Tears were running down Peter’s face, “I couldn’t save her. They killed her.”

 

“That’s not your fault. You can’t save everyone.”

 

“I can’t save anyone. Ben...”

 

“You saved me.”

 

Peter leaned into Tony’s side, “I’ve failed everyone Tony, I deserve this. To die.”

 

“No. Listen to me. You deserve happiness. You deserve to graduate high school with that friend of yours, Ted. You deserve the best Peter.”

 

“I’m sorry Tony.”

 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug and felt Peter melt into the embrace, “you don’t need to apologize to me. Ever. Unless you die. You’re not allowed to die, kid.”

 

Peter chuckled.

 

Maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
